When conducting coiled tubing services at a well site, almost all operations on the well are conducted while pumping some type of fluid. Consequently, one or more pumps are moved to the well site for almost every coiled tubing service job. Existing techniques often use separate vehicles to deliver well service systems and pumping units to the well site. Furthermore, each vehicle must meet weight limits that apply to the various public roads used for delivering equipment to the site.
In many coiled tubing servicing applications, fluids may be retained within the coiled tubing upon completion of the well service. However, the retained fluid adds extra weight which can be problematic if the vehicle is already close to the maximum weight threshold for the public road system. Also, the retained fluids may be detrimental to the inside of the coiled tubing. In many applications, a separate nitrogen pumping vehicle is sent to the well site for the sole purpose of purging fluid from the coiled tubing reel before transport. In other applications, one or more bottles (typically used in sets of six) of compressed nitrogen are separately delivered to the well site to perform the purging function. In another application, compressed air was used to purge the coiled tubing, but oxygen in air tends to be corrosive and reduces the effectiveness of corrosion preventing chemicals that are normally introduced into the coiled tubing reel when fluid is removed. Also, unless special equipment is used, the rate and pressure delivered is limited.